


Spectacle Headcannons

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [7]
Category: DCAU - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Imagines, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Some head cannons of Spectacle’s relationships.These were fun.
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478
Kudos: 1





	Spectacle Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add more as I think of more.

Headcannons. 

💕Spectacle and Dr.Psycho💕

These two are like Gomez and Morticia pickled in arsenic. They bang on the hour. They can’t keep their hands off of eachother. Spectacle loves to drape herself across his lap. 

Dr.Psycho has some difficulty accepting that a woman is genuinely interested in him. He’s happy but still worried that Spectacle will leave him. So he keeps a tight leash on her. 

Spectacle has a problem with directing her feelings for a male role model onto her lover. She is getting fulfillment from him because she never had a father. She did the same with Gentleman Ghost but was not romantically attracted to him. 

These two can be catty sooo catty with other people. 

Dr.Psycho: Oh my GOD. Is that Death Rattle? 

Spectacle: What’s left of him after Craddock got through with him anyway. 

Dr.Psycho: He’s like a zebra jumping into a swimming pool. 

Dr.Psycho will kill you. Literally murder you if you touch his female. If you show her attention he will send you nightmares. He is insanely possessive of Spectacle. Stripper rules. Look but don’t touch. 

Spectacle likes to do little “housewifey” things for Dr.Psycho. Such as ironing his suits, doing his laundry, and cooking for him. She wears an apron and everything. She grew up with a witch-mom and went to an all girl magical boarding school. She likes normal things like this.

Spectacle tries to be civil with Giganta whenever they have to be around each other but usually ends up fighting with her. Dr.Psycho films this for gross reasons. 

Herman actually likes Spectacle. He likes talking about ghosts and the paranormal with her. Spectacle is trying hard to be nice to her boyfriend’s son. It’s important to her that Hernan likes her. 

Brad has made a pass at Spectacle once but she’s not into overly attractive men or men her age. She’s really weird in her taste in men. 

💦 NSFW 💦 

Oh boy. 

Welp. 

When these two do the nasty it’s pretty disturbing. Because of Spectacle’s extreme Electra-Complex and Psycho’s control-kink. 

They tend to get loud too. 

Everyone knows they’re at it when they can hear Spectacle scream “ Daddy!!” 

Dr.Psycho is usually on top for obvious reasons. 

Spectacle LOVES giving her man oral. She loves doing this in risky places. She’s kind of a freak that way. 

Spectacle: Am I....is this...wrong? 

Dr.Psycho: No sweetie. Now hurry up. It ain’t gonna suck itself. 

They almost always ALWAYS are naked when they get down. They feel an odd connection with each other this way. 

Dr.Psycho is SO HAIRY and Spectacle is here for it. 

Spectacle loves the sensation of his chest hair on her face. She loves cuddling him like this. 

Her favorite thing on earth is cuddling with Dr.Psycho naked under the covers and going to sleep. 

🎥 Spectacle and Clayface. 🎥 

These two are so EXTRA together. 

Spectacle is the only one that will run lines with Clayface. She loves Shakespeare. 

These two are movie snobs. They will talk about movies for a long time. 

Spectacle:Rosemary’s baby. Fight me!

Clayface: Could that be considered a horror movie? 

Harley: Of course it is! Rosemary is having religious delusions because she’s having a baby and is regressing back to a child because she cannot except a reality where she is responsible for a child. 

Spectacle: What she said. 

Clayface: I see. I had just thought it was merely about satanism. What a stimulating discussion! 

Spectacle’s fav movie is Suspira. Clayface had never seen it until he met her and loves it now. 

Clayface’s favorite movie is The Invisible Man. Spectacle doesn’t like it cause it reminds her too much of Gentleman ghost. 

Clayface grew on Spectacle because he was so unconditional with his friendship. 

Spectacle is trying to hook him up with some of her friends. Homies help homies. 

🦈 Spectacle and King Shark 🦈 

Spectacle has big sister vibes towards King Shark. 

She will protect him and will crush anyone that makes fun of her baby shark brother. 

King Shark does get creeped out at times about Spectacle‘s powers but admires her never give in attitude. 

Spectacle was very afraid of water when she first joined the crew but King Shark taught her how to swim. This is why she’s so protective of him. 

Spectacle: I...u-uh....I don’t do well with water. I’m pretty sure I’ll burn alive. At least...that’s what Mom told me..

King Shark: Aw c’mon in, Specs! If you start goin up in smoke I’ll throw you out. Shark’s honor. 

Spectacle: Sharks honor...

*Spectacle splashed into the fountain/pool*

King Shark: Look at you! You’re a natural! 

🌱 Spectacle and Poison Ivy 🌱 

Spectacle deeply admires Poison Ivy

Like a lot 

She was a flustered mess when she first met her. 

Spectacle wants to be as infamous as her one day. 

Poison Ivy likes Spectacle because she reminds her of a very young Harley. 

Ivy is teaching her about herbology and the properties that herbs and plants can have. Including toxins. 

Ivy will throw down if you slut shame Spectacle. 

Most of the crew will throw down because she’s the youngest. (especially Dr.Psycho)

Ivy is hard on her during her combat training. 

Ivy: UGH. DUUUDE! How many times do we have to do this? You block THEN punch. 

Spectacle: I’m sorry! I don’t do hand to hand. 

Ivy: If you’re going to roll with Harley. You need to defend yourself. She uh...attracts a lot of attention. 

♦️ Harley and Spectacle ♦️ 

These two get into so much trouble. 

So much you guys. 

They are very similar.

They both love causing drama

Spectacle hopes that Harley gets into the Legion of Doom so much. 

She’s rooting for her. 

Harley is teaching her basic gymnastics and she’s picking it up pretty well! Spectacle was a cheerleader in high school. Dr.Psycho had a nosebleed when he learned that. 

Harley and Spectacle are both big picture people. They have more notions than a dog has fleas. It’s good they have Ivy ( and Psycho) to ground them. 

Harley: Oh! What if we kidnap Mayor Hill’s daughter! 

Spectacle: or his dog

Harley: Why not both? 

Spectacle: and we send pieces of their hair and clothing to his mailbox from crazy random locations. 

Harley: Aw...Spectacle...that is so screwed up. I love it!


End file.
